Demon Inside
by Centoloman
Summary: Kara debe enfrentarse a su más temido demonio, al monstruo que la persigue en sus peores pesadillas. En estas páginas se narran los prolegómenos de tal batalla. Dedicado a Kara por su cumpleaños


_El Distrito 72 más parecía un infierno que el paraíso que cualquier mortal gustaba de describir cuando pensaba en lo que habría más allá. Los aullidos de dolor, los llantos y los alaridos extáticos de verdaderas bestias sedientas de sangre formaban parte de la banda sonora habitual del pequeño poblado, y no era excesivamente raro ver cadáveres, unos recientes y otros no tanto, decorando sus pequeñas y sucias calles._

_Aún así, siempre les quedaba un pequeño consuelo. En aquella Tierra de Asesinos, Tierra de Muerte, había aún unos cuantos desdichados que los pasaban bastante peor que ellos. Afortunadamente, ellos sólo tenían que soportar las embestidas más o menos frecuentes, más o menos sangrientas, de los grandes grupos criminales, verdaderos ejércitos, de los distritos inferiores mientras confiaban sus vidas a la pequeña mafia local, que constituía un verdadero gobierno en la sombra._

_Para alguien que llevase tiempo viviendo allí, aquel sufrimiento tan presente, día y noche, podía llevarles a generar una especie de coraza llamada indiferencia que les permitía evitar el riesgo de caer en la locura que cualquier persona se sumiría de convivir con tanto dolor rodeándoles día y noche. Eran ellos los que lograban seguir vivos; los que no habían conseguido crear ese escudo acababan pereciendo tarde o temprano. Aunque era cierto que había excepciones, como ella…_

_Y para los que conseguían sobrevivir, la vida en el Distrito 72 dejaba de ser un infierno para ser un agradable purgatorio, monótono y llevadero en el que expiar sus pecados mientras aguardaban un mundo mejor, o una verdadera oportunidad de llevar una nueva vida, tranquila, y superar el dolor de sus alrededores._

_Había quien defendía que soñar con una vida mejor no les estaba permitido a ellos que, por fruto del azar o por caprichos del destino, habían acabado viviendo en aquel suburbio de la humanidad, alejado de todo lujo cuanto podían encontrar. Decían que esas falsas esperanzas habían conducido a más de uno a la locura y a la muerte, que si uno quería sobrevivir en Yorokonde tenía que tener los pies en la tierra y dejarse de soñar despierto, que desde que habían despertado allí, la muerte era la única salida._

_Aún así, había quien se permitía el lujo de soñar sin caer en aquel abismo de locura: los fuertes, aquellos cuya alma estaba por encima de los demás, aquellos que sí podrían llegar a ser capaces de abandonar aquel pequeño infierno, aunque muchos de ellos no lo supieran aún ni lo llegaran a saber nunca._

_Y así la vida pasaba en Yorokonde hasta que todo acababa por reducirse a la más amarga y monótona de las rutinas. Así sus habitantes, organizados con una cierta jerarquía dentro del caos, pasaban la mayor parte de los días en lo más cercano a lo que pudiera llamarse paz._

_Pero no todos los días eran así, al fin y al cabo eran las ansias asesinas las que regían aquella parte del mundo. Algunas veces, más o menos frecuentemente, Yorokonde era atacado por las bandas de los distritos inferiores y aquello se convertía en un verdadero infierno de sangre en el que sólo los más fuertes lograban conservar la vida._

_Aquel era uno de esos días en los que el fuego, el sudor y la sangre dominaban todo lo que podía alcanzar la vista, en los que el rechinar de los aceros, los gritos de los despavoridos habitantes que trataban de escapar, los aullidos cuasi-extáticos de los guerreros y el crepitar de las llamas inundaban los oídos de los espectadores. Allá donde se mirase, sólo podía contemplarse el fragor del combate._

_Pero aquel era también un día diferente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquellos uniformes negros y blancos volvían a tomar parte en tan encarnizada lucha. Eran los Dioses de la Muerte, los encargados de mantener el orden entre aquellos que habían abandonado ya la vida mortal y subsistían con mayor o menor suerte en el Rukongai… Pero los distritos inferiores eran para ellos tierras olvidadas._

_Y una vez más, en el fragor de la batalla, ella pudo vislumbrar entre todo aquello la espalda de uno de aquellos hombres. Y una vez más, como aquella primera, vio como esa espalda se alejaba y la dejaba sola condenándola a ser un mudo demonio en aquella tierra de demonios. Pero esta vez trataría de alcanzarlo. Estiró su brazo y lo llamó…_

– ¡Espera, Shinigami-san!

Empapada en sudor, Kara se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Gracias a los dioses, todo había sido una horrenda pesadilla que lo único que hacía era traer ecos de un pasado cada vez más lejano pero que se empeñaba en perseguirla.

En respuesta a su llamada, la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba se entreabrió, permitiendo que se filtrara un poco de la luz que iluminaba el pasillo del apartamento en el que se encontraban. Entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

– Ahora sabes mi nombre – sonrió la figura que acababa de entrar por la puerta. – No hace falta que me llames así.

– Rido-sensei…

– Eso está mejor – rió. – Pero soy Rido, sólo eso. Lo de "sensei" me hace sentir viejo.

Como siempre, la perenne sonrisa entre aquella barba consiguió confortarla después de aquel mal sueño y tranquilizarla, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Rido le había prometido ayudarla a vencer aquel demonio que aún conservaba en su interior y la perseguía y, para ello, habían vuelto al lugar donde todo había comenzado.

– Parece que el dispositivo que inventó Soki funciona a la perfección – advirtió Rido. – Eres capaz de utilizarlo hasta inconscientemente… Lástima que sólo funcione en el Gigai.

– S… Sí – asintió.

Un nuevo sonido, esta vez de un bostezo, llamó la atención de los dos hacia la puerta. En la puerta, mal iluminado por la lámpara del pasillo estaba un joven de unos quince años, con su pelo castaño alborotado, pues se acababa de despertar y se restregaba sus ojos violáceos con insistencia para espantar al sueño.

– ¿Qué… pasa? – balbuceó.

Rido miró con cariño paternal al recién llegado. Al fin y al cabo, aquellos dos jóvenes, aunque no aparentara mucha más edad que ellos, eran para él como sus hijos. A Kyo, que así se llamaba el muchacho, lo había criado desde que su madre marchara en busca de una meta que le había guiado lejos de su hogar y su familia. A Kara le unía una extraña relación. Había sido el primer alma que había enterrado en una misión en solitario y las circunstancias de su vida anterior y posterior a aquel primer encuentro le habían llevado a crear un gran cariño hacia la pequeña, hasta el punto de considerarla prácticamente su propia hija.

– No pasa nada – volvió a sonreír. – Vete a descansar. Mañana será un día duro.

Aliviado por escuchar aquella respuesta, Kyo volvió rápidamente a su cuarto en aquel pequeño apartamento que les servía de residencia temporal durante aquella pequeña aventura a saciar su hambre de sueño.

– Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo – se giró hacia Kara. – Para ti va a ser aún más duro, así que debes estar en plena forma.

– Sí, Rido-sen…

El barbudo se acercó a su cama y la arropó, interrumpiendo la frase de la pequeña.

– Sólo Rido, ¿vale?

Antes de abandonar el cuarto, Rido se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente, a modo de buenas noches. Luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta, camino de la pequeña sala de estar donde pasaría la noche, en un sofá.

– Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy – le dijo antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Y allí la dejó, sola de nuevo en su habitación, pero con una sonrisa en la boca. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Rido con lo de un día duro. No era la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero todas sus tentativas anteriores habían desembocado en un doloroso fracaso. Era el momento de alzarse de una vez con la victoria.

Se destapó de las sábanas y se incorporó, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama. Comenzó entonces a darle vueltas a lo que estaba por venir y a todo lo que la había llevado hasta aquel momento y aquel lugar. No habían sido pocas las cosas que habían pasado desde que había abandonado Yorokonde y había descubierto que había mucho más allá del filo de una espada.

No pocas veces había tratado de enfrentarse sola a aquello que la perseguía incansablemente desde su interior. Se empeñaba en blandir su arma contra el aire una y otra y otra vez hasta quedarse agotada, sin fuerzas y sin ánimos de seguir intentándolo, resignada a cargar con aquello el resto de su vida. Pero luego se volvía a levantar y seguía luchando… y así vuelta a empezar todos los días.

"Los demonios no se vencen con esto", le había dicho una vez aquella especie de guía y maestro que era para ella el Quinto Oficial de la Novena División, mientras se entrenaba insistentemente en el dojo de la Academia. "Se vencen con esto y con esto", había añadido señalando su corazón y su cabeza. "La espada no es más que un trozo de metal. No cometas el mismo error que yo, ¿vale?"

Durante unos días, aquella afirmación la había dejado un tanto desconcertada, pues no alcanzaba a entender el significado de la frase ni se atrevía a preguntar. La entendía, pero no lograba asimilar la palabra lucha o victoria alejada de una hoja de acero empapada en sangre. Aquel era su pasado. Aquel era su demonio.

"La fuerza que necesitas para cumplir tus propósitos está dentro de ti, Kara", le había dicho Rido en otra ocasión. "Pero no es ahí donde tienes que buscarla."

Aquel nuevo consejo enigmático del profesor, que gustaba de hacerla pensar cuando se trataba de aquel tipo de temas, había conseguido que aún le diera más vueltas a su cabeza. ¿A qué se refería con buscar fuera de sí lo que está dentro de uno? ¿Para qué salir fuera entonces?

No lo había comprendido hasta pocos meses después cuando, con motivo de su primer "cumpleaños", pues habían tomado como tal fecha no su nacimiento sino el día de su llegada al Sereitei. Sus futuros compañeros de la Decimotercera División, los mismos que le habían sacado de aquel infierno llamado Yorokonde, le habían preparado una gran fiesta por todo lo alto para celebrarlo.

Pensaba que no merecía ser tratada con tanta bondad después de todo lo malo que había hecho y portando aún aquello en su interior, aquel "monstruo negro" que tanto la atormentaba, que tanto miedo le daba y que tanto la coartaba a la hora de entablar una relación personal a un nivel más profundo que el mero saludo o la colaboración.

Pocos sabían de la existencia de ese demonio y ella prefería que aquello siguiese así, pero no dejaba de estremecerse ante la posibilidad de que algún día perdiese el control y todo aquello saliese a la luz. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? No, era mejor apartarse para no causar más daño, ya había sido suficiente.

"¿Por qué tratas de recluirte?", había continuado Rido aquel día en el dojo. "Sal. Sal de ti. Sólo así podrás conseguirlo." Sin saber por qué, aquellas palabras habían regresado inconscientemente a su memoria en el medio del bullicio de la fiesta y entonces, observando aquellas sonrisas, aquellas caras amables, lo comprendió todo. "Tu corazón no está en tu pecho… pero eso es algo que deberás aprender por ti misma. Yo no puedo enseñártelo."

Y ahora, sólo unos meses más tarde, estaba en aquella habitación, en aquel apartamento, en Kyoto. Donde todo había empezado. Rido se había ofrecido a acompañarla durante las vacaciones de la Academia, llevándose también a su inseparable Kyo, y a ayudarla a vencer a aquel monstruo en su propia cuna, en el lugar donde había perdido todo, el lugar donde él la había encontrado por primera vez, encadenada a su pasado.

En la penumbra de aquella noche, Kara se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado su vida desde que la empuñadura de Balmung, aunque su portador aún no conociese aquel nombre, se había posado su frente. Había pasado de ser una indefensa niña atemorizada por todo y por todos, que había contemplado la sangrienta matanza de toda su familia, a ser una despiadada asesina, un arma humana. Y, al final, había llegado al Sereitei, su nuevo hogar.

Tenía que dar gracias al cielo por todo aquello. Había vuelto a encontrar un hogar y el hombre que dormía unos metros más allá tenía gran parte de culpa, igual que todos los miembros de la División: Ela, Mizu, Hana, Aiolos, Manta… Todos y cada uno de ellos eran responsables de la sonrisa que ahora se dibujaba en su rostro.

Gracias a ellos, todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces no importaba, había quedado en el lugar que le correspondía: un pasado cada vez más lejano. Aún quedaba un cabo suelto, algo que resolver, pero el fin de aquello estaba también más cerca.

Miró hacia la ventana. El resplandor rojizo del sol naciente comenzaba a perfilarse en el horizonte hacia el oriente. Pronto amanecería y tan sólo pocas horas después comenzaría la gran batalla contra el mayor de sus demonios. No tenía miedo. No estaba sola, todos estaban allí con ella. Ellos serían su fuerza y su espada. Gracias a ellos vencería.

Pero ella también tenía que poner algo de su parte, se dijo. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos los pensamientos y dejar la mente en blanco y se ajustó al consejo de su mentor. Aún quedaban unas horas por delante hasta que llegase el momento de partir hacia el combate. Sería mejor descansar un poco para poder afrontarlo en las mejores condiciones.

Se recostó de nuevo y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada mientras volvía a echarse las sábanas sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue sometiéndose a los caprichos de Morfeo que, a pesar de todo, no fue capaz de borrar aquella inocente sonrisa que esbozaba ahora su rostro.


End file.
